Survivor: Bora Bora
Survivor: Bora Bora is the first season of the Matt's Survivor Series group. Applications for the season began on August 12th, 2013. Applications ended on August 18th, 2013. The season premiered on August 20th, 2013. It was set in Bora Bora, an island in French Polynesia. The twenty contestants, referred to as "castaways", were originally split up into two tribes of ten. These tribes were named Tahiti and Maupiti, two islands close to the island of Bora Bora. They represent the name of the beaches and the separate teams with immunity and tribal council. The merged tribe was named by the twelve castaways who made the merge. They named the tribe Ahi Avy, which means fire and water in Tahitian respectively. After 39 days of competition, ??? was given the title of Sole Survivor, defeating ??? in a ???-??? vote. Castaways There were twenty people, known as "castaways", that were divided into two tribes, Tahiti and Maupiti. After eight castaways were voted out, the twelve left merged into one tribe, Ahi Avy. Nine castaways made up the jury, who ultimately decided who would win the game and the title of Sole Survivor. The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The Game {| class="wikitable" style="text-align: center; margin: auto; line-height:18px" !rowspan="2"|Episode Title !Challenges !rowspan="2"|Eliminated !rowspan="2"|Vote !rowspan="2"|Finish |- !Immunity |- |style="text-align: left; "|"Grow a Pair" | style="background:rgb(12, 65, 154); color:white; text-align: center; "|Tavili | style="background:rgb(241, 196, 0); color:black; text-align: center; "|Molly | style="text-align: center; "|4-3-1 | style="text-align: center; "|1st Voted Out Day 3 |- |style="text-align: left; "|"Nothing Personal, Just Business" | style="background:rgb(12, 65, 154); color:white; text-align: center; "|Tavili | style="background:rgb(241, 196, 0); color:black; text-align: center; "|Johnny | style="text-align: center; "|4-1-1-1 | style="text-align: center; "|2nd Voted Out Day 6 |- |style="text-align: left; "|"A Victim of Circumstances" | style="background:rgb(241, 196, 0); color:black; text-align: center; "|Hunganga | style="background:rgb(12, 65, 154); color:white; text-align: center; "|Andrew | style="text-align: center; "|6-1-1 | style="text-align: center; "|3rd Voted Out Day 9 |- |style="text-align: left; "|"Trying to Survive Here" | style="background:rgb(12, 65, 154); color:white; text-align: center; "|Tavili | style="background:rgb(241, 196, 0); color:black; text-align: center; "|Alex | style="text-align: center; "|3-2-1 | style="text-align: center; "|4th Voted Out Day 12 |- |style="text-align: left; "|"When We Lose" | style="background:rgb(12, 65, 154); color:white; text-align: center; "|Tavili | style="background:rgb(241, 196, 0); color:black; text-align: center; "|Ryan | style="text-align: center; "|3-2 | style="text-align: center; "|5th Voted Out Day 15 |- |style="text-align: left; "|"No Blindsides Yet" | style="background:rgb(12, 65, 154); color:white; text-align: center; "|Tavili | style="background:rgb(241, 196, 0); color:black; text-align: center; "|Jacob | style="text-align: center; "|2-1-1 | style="text-align: center; "|6th Voted Out Day 18 |- |rowspan="2" style="text-align: left; "|"Guaranteed Final Two Pass" |rowspan="2" style="background:rgb(220, 23, 29); color:white; text-align: center; "|Prue | style="background:rgb(220, 23, 29); color:white; text-align: center; "|Santana | style="text-align: center; "|No Vote | style="text-align: center; "|Quit Day 21 |- | style="background:rgb(220, 23, 29); color:white; text-align: center; "|Ty | style="text-align: center; "|5-2-2 | style="text-align: center; "|7th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 21 |- |style="text-align: left; "|"Time For The Evil Queen to Go" | style="background:rgb(220, 23, 29); color:white; text-align: center; "|Jordan | style="background:rgb(220, 23, 29); color:white; text-align: center; "|Prue | style="text-align: center; "|4-1-1-1-1 | style="text-align: center; "|8th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 24 |- |style="text-align: left; "|"Prancing Around on Fluffy Clouds" | style="background:rgb(220, 23, 29); color:white; text-align: center; "|Avery | style="background:rgb(220, 23, 29); color:white; text-align: center; "|Cameron | style="text-align: center; "|4-2-1 | style="text-align: center; "|9th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 27 |- |style="text-align: left; "|"Inactive Alliance Has Been Scheming" | style="background:rgb(220, 23, 29); color:white; text-align: center; "|Jordan | style="background:rgb(220, 23, 29); color:white; text-align: center; "|Sandra | style="text-align: center; "|5-1 | style="text-align: center; "|10th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 30 |- |style="text-align: left; "|"Just a Patch on Winning the Game" | style="background:rgb(220, 23, 29); color:white; text-align: center; "|Lynette | style="background:rgb(220, 23, 29); color:white; text-align: center; "|Kami | style="text-align: center; "|5-0 | style="text-align: center; "|11th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 33 |- |rowspan="5" style="text-align: left; "|"Easily Swayed" | style="background:rgb(220, 23, 29); color:white; text-align: center; "|Avery | style="background:rgb(220, 23, 29); color:white; text-align: center; "|Jordan | style="text-align: center; "|2-2 1-1 No Vote | style="text-align: center; "|Eliminated 6th Jury Member Day 36 |- | style="background:rgb(220, 23, 29); color:white; text-align: center; "|Jeff | style="background:rgb(220, 23, 29); color:white; text-align: center; "|Lynette | style="text-align: center; "|1-0 | style="text-align: center; "|12th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 38 |- |rowspan="2" style="background:; color:; text-align: center; "|Jury Vote | style="background:rgb(220, 23, 29); color:white; text-align: center; "|Avery |rowspan="2" style="text-align: center; "|2-1 | style="text-align: center; "|Runner-Up |- | style="background:rgb(220, 23, 29); color:white; text-align: center; "|Jeff | style="text-align: center; "|Sole Survivor